


Softspace

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Skirts, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Sneaking around the Castle is a lot easier than at the Garrison. Plenty of empty rooms, very few people. Just as well, considering Keith's tastes for frilly lace and short skirts. As it turns out, the best place to sneak off to in the Castle is, by far, the training arena...for keith-shiro





	

They’d used the training room a couple times for kinky things. There’d been the time Shiro put Keith in the invisible maze with a vibe in, not allowed to take it out until he made it out. There’d also been the time Keith directed Shiro on how to fuck himself on a dildo as he watched from the control room.

Today, however, they were going back to a sweet and dear kind of play that they hadn’t engaged in since their days together in the Garrison. Extra careful not to be seen making their way through the halls, they closed the doors quickly behind themselves as they snuck in. Keith sighed in relief. He almost threw off the cloak he was wrapped in before hesitating and looking around.

Even with only Shiro there with him, even after having done this countless times, it was hard to let go of the cloak and let it slip off to reveal his tiny pink dress. It wasn’t the kind of garish pink that might be associated with such a kink, it was a soft pink, a pure mix of red and white that suited Keith perfectly. Soft fabric, modest straps and a neat high hem, there wasn’t anything gaudy about it aside from maybe the length of it.

It took Shiro’s breath away every time he saw it, and as he let slip a sigh of wonder, he let his gratitude for Keith having the foresight to pack it on that fateful desert exploration wash over him.

“You’re  _ incredibly  _ pretty.”

Keith blushed, despite the grateful smile, despite the countless other times he’d heard Shiro compliment him, despite the many times he had worn this thing and made a mess of it.

“Thank you,” he whispered back, yielding to Shiro’s arms as they wrapped around him.

They kissed, softly, as Shiro lowered them to the plush cloak Keith had been wearing, Keith stretching out on it, thighs held closed tightly as was the game.

Shiro moaned quietly into the kiss, tech arm wrapped around Keith’s shoulders, the other trailing his hand gently down the smooth fabric to feel at a graceful thigh, brushing with and against the grain of the fine hair that grew there. He soaked in the warmth and slowly let the circular motions travel in towards the interior of Keith’s thigh.

Keith moaned and squeezed his thighs shut tighter.

Shiro peppered kisses over Keith’s lips and jaw as he spoke.

“You’re so pretty, Keith. Makes me ache all over. Be mine.”

“Shiro…” Keith moaned, his head going fuzzy like it hadn't in a long time.

“You’re so sweet in this pretty skirt, your thighs so soft and available. Spread for me, babe.”

Shiro’s fingers stroked insistently in the crevice of Keith’s shut thighs, but Keith only pressed them harder together, moaning loudly.

Shiro moved his hand higher, sneaking under the skirt, palming at the front of bright red lace panties that barely contained Keith.

“Spread your legs for me, pretty babe.”

“No,” Keith moaned softly, and Shiro didn’t stop his touches, as that was also part of the game. 

Shiro pressed in to kiss him deeply and fully and Keith moaned, eyes closing.

Gently, so as not to break the moment, Shiro turned Keith over onto his side and then his stomach, letting Keith use his forearm as a pillow. Insistent fingers trailed over the backs of Keith’s thighs, Keith’s hand flying out to protect himself when they got too close.

“You’re even prettier like this, Keith. Your graceful profile, your ears red, and that lovely, pert bottom welcoming me.”

Keith moaned and pushed out said bottom eagerly, presenting itself, even as the shaking hand resting between two cheeks pressed down tighter.

Undeterred, Shiro rubbed his fingers insistently along Keith’s taint, making Keith moan and rise to his knees, back arched in a lewd display.

Shiro took Keith by the wrist, moving the hand aside and before Keith could put the hand back, pressing his fingertips tightly against the hole, massaging through the panties. His motions turned rougher as Keith moaned out, “Please,” and weekly tried to remove Shiro’s hand.

Slick sounds rose as the lube Keith had prepared himself with earlier dampened a spot on the panties and got all over Shiro’s fingertips.

“So good for me,” Shiro cooed, his voice sweet and yearning all at once, and Keith shuddered, his mind a mess of desire and pride. 

Shiro’s fingers slipped away, only to move quickly under the fabric, and press to Keith’s naked hole. Keith’s moan was loud as his hand forgot its task of preserving his virtue and gripped his ass, pulling and displaying and trying to get Shiro to push in.

Shiro obliged, laying kisses all along Keith’s back, both over bare skin and soft fabric. Two fingers slipped in easily, the lube crackling wetly as it was displaced. Shiro sighed happily, a small hint of moan, as Keith’s body squeezed around him. He was so hard, so hard and so eager to get inside now that the game was drawing to a close. 

He felt a presence off to the side, and jerked in surprise.

One of the combat bots stood at their feet.

“Shiro?” came Keith’s soft voice, slick with drool and half muffled into Shiro’s tech.

Shiro relaxed marginally when he saw the blinking lights that signified the bot had come to offer assistance and was waiting for instructions. Then he saw the-

“Ohhhh, Keith. I think you’re going to be rewarded extra well tonight for being such a good boy,” Shiro said, wet fingers pulling at Keith’s shoulder to get him to see the interruption.

Keith made a grumpy noise of confusion, broken out of his submissive reverie, then gasped, clinging to Shiro, unprepared to make any defensive moves.

“Shhh, look,” Shiro said and pointed to what had drawn his attention- a fat white appendage obviously intended to be a cock. 

They stared at it for a while before Keith finally cleared his throat.

“You really think it would be safe to use it like that?”

Shiro looked at him, uncertain. “Your call.”

Keith stared at the robot some more, then turned to kiss Shiro. “You better not leave my side for a moment. If that thing does  _ anything-  _ destroy it.”

Shiro returned the kiss with an acknowledging hum.

Then he turned to the robot and crooked his finger for it to approach. It did so with a surprising quiet, just as it had managed to sneak up on them, and fell to its knees just within reach of Keith.

Keith gave Shiro an excited but nervous look, then rolled around onto his front again, his breath stilted as he raised his hips once more and spread shaking thighs.

“Careful now,” Shiro spoke to the robot, giving Keith’s shoulder a squeeze as Keith once more hid his face in the metal of Shiro’s forearm. “He’s a good boy and needs to be treated with care.” The robot didn’t move, and Shiro gestured it closer. “Can you fuck him nice and slow for me?”

The metal knees made harsh noises against the floor as it moved forward to kneel on the cloak, easily pulling down the panties on Keith’s ass, making Keith shake harder, and aligned its hips to-

“Oh!” Keith tensed as the cock pushed in without any pretense or warning.

“You ok?” Shiro asked, immediately on guard, hand reaching for the robot.

“It’s cold! Cold and big and-” Keith trailed off into a moan, pushing back against the robot, and hurrying its slow push inside. There was a pause as the robot halted buried all the way in, then a hum, a whir, and it’s hips were slowly moving out again.

Keith didn’t say anything further, only gasped softly into the cloak as the robot fixed a rhythm and started to slowly and evenly fuck Keith, any resistance that Keith’s body may have still held slowly disappearing.

“You may go faster,” Shiro said, fingers stroking curiously over the robots abdomen. 

Lights flashing again, the robot picked up his pace, reaching out both hands to grab Keith’s waist. Keith moaned and Shiro watched as he rolled his hips to welcome the thrusts.

“Such a good boy for me, Keith. So pretty and soft, taking that fat cock so well.”

Keith groaned, the praise working for him once more. Shiro mouthed  _ Faster _ to the robot and it obeyed, the pace having worked its way up to forcing little noises from Keith with every thrust.

“Pretty, sweet babe. So yielding, I bet you could take both of us if I asked you to.” Shiro growled, teasing, as he pressed a gentle bite and a kiss to the beautiful skin of Keith’s back.

“Yes!” Keith gasped, and Shiro was jerked out of his reverie. “I could! Please!”

Shiro tried to make sense of the exclamations- Keith didn’t usually ask for anything once he was already being pleasured- and when his brain finally connected the dots, he choked.

“Keith, you sure?”

“I- Shiro, I need it.”

Well, if Keith needed it, Shiro would deliver. He motioned for the robot to stop and back out, leaving Keith moaning in disappointment as Shiro tried to think logistics.

“Keith, climb onto me.”

Disoriented, dazed, his limbs barely moving, Keith lurched to obey, motions heavy. Shiro guided him with one hand, the other frantically working his pants down his thighs.

Soft fingertips flitted over his erection, grabbing hold and guiding it to push into Keith’s tight, wet hole. Shiro moaned, allowing himself a few deep thrusts inside, shaking as he imagined how much more intense this was about to be. Then he pulled out, and Keith whined pitifully.

“It’s ok, sweet boy. We just gotta make sure you’re nice and sloppy for us first,” Shiro let himself savor Keith’s full body shiver at the imagery. He lifted his head to look over Keith at the robot, his fingers pulling at Keith’s ass to display it obscenely. “You’ll fuck Keith nice and hard for me, won’t you?”

The robot wasted no time, and Keith jerked the next moment as he was roughly penetrated and not given any time to adjust. The robot fucked him at humanly impossible speed, making loud noises as the lube squelched out around its synthetic cock. 

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Shiro asked, not sure if it was all maybe too much.

Keith’s only response was a shudder and a hard nod, his mouth dropped open in a moan that hadn’t paused since he was penetrated the third time. Shiro relaxed down into the soft cloak beneath him, allowing himself the treat of just watching Keith’s face as he was completely taken apart. Brows drawn, cheeks flushed, pretty mouth drooling.

When Keith seemed to completely lose himself, Shiro waved a hand at the robot to get its attention.

“Faster.”

The whirring went up to a fever pitch as the thrusting went past the realm of human possibility. Keith cried out, eyes flying open and for a moment to stare at Shiro in wonder. Then his eyes rolled back in orgasm and he cried out so loud it almost would have been a scream if it wasn’t so guttural and pleased. The loud cry tapered off into a silent scream only barely replenished by small inhalations whenever Keith could manage them through the brutal thrusting.

Shiro let his hand travel to feel at Keith’s hole as his lover’s head finally gave up and dropped to Shiro’s shoulder, sliding forward to press against the side of his neck. Shiro crooned praise as his fingers found what they were looking for, the rim of Keith’s hole completely blown out as hot flesh was pulled out from inside by the force and speed of the robot’s thrusting. Shiro moaned, having never seen or felt Keith’s ass so destroyed.

“Such a good boy for us, aren’t you? Bet you’re gonna be this robot’s favorite paladin from now on. We’ll all be training and all he’ll think about is bending you over and mounting you again. How could he not? You’re so pretty, Keith. So pretty and so good-” 

Keith sobbed at the continued praise, and Shiro could just barely make out a “Please.” Another rough shudder convulsed the body in his arms and he wondered if Keith had orgasmed again.

He signaled to the robot to stop again, and this time Keith was too incoherent to even complain when it pulled out. Shiro let his fingers play with the sloppy rosebud that Keith had grown, the skin all swollen and sensitive, making Keith jerk in funny ways as Shiro kept prodding it.

“Do you still want both of us, Keith?”

A loud moan, a vigorous nod, and then Keith was pushing himself back up to look down at Shiro with glazed over eyes. 

“Please.”

Shiro pulled him in for a kiss with a soft hand on the back of Keith’s delicate neck. It was slow and gentle, but so languid and liquid and perfect. He let himself slide into that wrecked heat, feeling Keith flutter around him. Then he gestured for the robot to come forward and press in with him. There was a pause, then a quiet whir, and then that odd metal dick, now warm, pressed its tip against Keith, slowly pushing forward. Keith gasped, fingers digging tightly into Shiro’s shoulders as he made the kiss more needy and desperate. Shiro could feel his own dick twitch repeatedly as the tightness around him increased and grit his teeth, forcing himself to focus on Keith getting what he needed first.

He groaned up into Keith’s mouth as he realized that this was actually working out and it was actually happening. The hand that wasn’t directing their kiss tried to grasp onto Keith’s hip, but only found a robot hand already there, holding Keith in place and unable to squirm away. Just as well, as Shiro realized he could feel Keith's legs uselessly working to crawl forward and off the tight stretch. He groaned again, and was rewarded by a similar noise from Keith.

It was too tight. Too tight and Shiro felt like he was running a fever with how hot it was and how badly he wanted to rut. He now had to live the rest of his life knowing that Keith could take two and it was killing him.

“Are- ah- either of you going to move?” Keith broke away to say, sounding both needy and annoyed and Shiro hadn’t even realized until that moment that the robot had stopped his pushing inside and was likely seated all the way in. He felt Keith’s hand against his abdomen and moaned at the thought of Keith jerking himself off stuffed as full as he could take it. 

He gave an experimental thrust and felt the robot match it. Keith yelped and let his head fall, moaning into Shiro’s ear. There came a second and a third thrust, agonizingly gentle, but Keith was falling apart, and Shiro realized that he himself was almost gone, and suddenly the feeling overwhelmed him, his orgasm suddenly too close, and he gasped, losing rhythm as he gripped Keith tightly by the waist, soft fabric of the dress tugged at by desperate fingers.

“Keith- so perfect for us- so obedient, so lovely, so tight, so pretty-” he forced himself to say as the first wave of pleasure had his vision blur out to nothing. He felt Keith come around him, muscles seizing up and convulsing around the cocks still moving inside him.

Keith shivered against him as the pleasure slowly unraveled and faded into a soft contentment, whimpering now and then as the robot continued its gentle pace. Shiro threw out a hand to stop it as he pulled out, his body turning off to the sensations entirely, and shooed it away. Keith sighed in relief as his hole was left to convulse and reshape.

Brushing his lips against the shell of Keith’s ear, Shiro gave Keith a few more words of praise and love until he lost track of what he was saying, too tired to keep it up.

“Shiro?”

“Mmm?”

“Next time, maybe you can use the robot to  _ punish  _ instead of reward me?”

Shiro groaned, rolling over to pin Keith’s pliant warm body under his and wrap them in the cloak like a blanket. He should really find that chastity gear they lost track of a while back...   
  



End file.
